


属性不明

by FuSheng



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 21:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18764182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuSheng/pseuds/FuSheng
Summary: 眼前的A不是A你说的O是什么O





	属性不明

01  
作为全学校最出名的alpha，内马尔其实是有一个秘密一直不曾透露的。

 

这一切都是假的，他不是alpha，他是个omega。

 

至于为什么要隐藏这件事，内马尔有一百个理由来回应这件事，但主要原因还是omega自身的危险性，出于自保，他选择宁愿单身也不公开。

 

今天是社团招人，内马尔坐在小板凳上举着傻到爆的标语一脸生无可恋，看了看时间，苏珊怎么还不来？苏珊是他的好朋友，也是成天都在为他的终身大事发愁的人，她痴迷于给内马尔寻找恋爱对象。

 

“我来了我来了！”苏珊一路小跑奔过来扔给内马尔一瓶水“没人来吗？”

 

内马尔摇摇头：“你应该知道的，计算机社团干不过电竞社团的。”同为电脑相关的社团，计算机社团和电竞社团的战争已经持续了多年，但大多数都是以计算机社团的惨败为主的，虽然内马尔心有不甘，但他必须承认电竞社的确有趣的多。

 

但最讨人厌的还是他们的社长，那个成天满脑子都是穿衣打扮的omega，那个同样全校出名的哈梅斯。

 

人们对哈梅斯的形容词很多，有可爱有漂亮有魅力无限，但内马尔对他的形容词只有一个，那就是讨人厌。作为一个omega，不知道保护自己也就算了，居然成天混在alpha成堆的电竞社团，生怕别人不知道你的属性？还是不怕哪天被动发情了然后被一群兽性大发的alpha就地解决？

 

内马尔愤愤的喝光水然后把瓶子捏扁扔进垃圾桶里：“我今天就要和他们那群电竞社团的人拼了！我就不信招不到人？”可是此话刚出，内马尔看到了不远处的电竞社招新盛况，称作人山人海也不为过，再看看自家门前，门可罗雀。

 

哈梅斯就坐在那里看着自己，一脸挑衅，内马尔不甘示弱同样对他怒目而视，哈梅斯没有说话，只是指了指自家门前的盛况，又指了指内马尔面前的破败样子，其中意味不言而喻。内马尔气的满脸通红可却无处反驳，毕竟哈梅斯说的对，他也只能继续窝在小凳子上等待有缘人的到来。

 

内马尔不肯承认，他和哈梅斯的竞争是从他们认识以来就开始的，不论大事小事，哈梅斯似乎都要和他争个高低，内马尔并不是什么脾气暴躁的人，但哈梅斯持续性的挑衅倒也燃起了他的斗志，他誓要把哈梅斯踩在脚下，但他同样不肯承认，他失败了。

 

内马尔偷偷看了一眼哈梅斯的方向，他正靠在座椅上若有所思，内马尔怀疑他又想到了对付自己的方法。

 

02  
好在结果是可喜可贺的，内马尔也不算颗粒无收，他和苏珊在招新结束的最后关头招到了一个叫马塞洛的小伙子，内马尔后来才得知他是来晚了别的社团都不招人才来计算机社团的，不过这都不重要，来了就是朋友，内马尔发誓要带领这一只手就能数过来的社员们登上巅峰。

 

内马尔没想到社团能迎来一个不速之客。

 

哈梅斯在一个午后突然造访，带着内马尔不知道的心思来。

 

内马尔正在擦桌子，那上面还有昨天晚上的泡面味道，内马尔看了看哈梅斯，又看了看四周，他知道这次他躲不掉了，现在屋子里只有他们两个人，内马尔终归是要开口的。

 

“你有事吗？”

 

哈梅斯没说话，只是走过来坐在内马尔面前，笑嘻嘻的样子很欠揍，内马尔一看就知道，他又去搞他的头发了，丑死了。

 

“没事就不能来了？我看你这里也没有很忙啊，我没打扰你吧？”哈梅斯说着摸了摸自己的头发“我今天的发型还不错吧？”

 

内马尔翻了一个白眼。

 

哈梅斯笑了笑，收回了嬉皮笑脸的样子：“我是来说正事的，能不能借我们几个人？”

 

“我们社团一共四个人你要都给你。”内马尔抹布一摔同样坐了下来“拿去都拿去。”

 

“你别这么强硬行不行？我好好和你说话你就这样对我？”哈梅斯趴在桌子上一脸乖巧的看着内马尔，像只泪眼汪汪的小狗。

 

内马尔翻了一个白眼：“你应该知道我不会同意的。”他顿了顿继续说：“那桌子没擦，上面还有泡面汤。”哈梅斯立刻弹起来坐直，他对于形象的看重可是十分严谨的。

 

“这事关学校的荣誉啊！下个月我们要比参加比赛需要几个技术人员，这时就需要你们计算机社团的支持啊！”哈梅斯握住了内马尔的手，内马尔惊讶于他的手劲怎么这么大？同样都是omega，哈梅斯比自己大了可不只一个型号。

 

“我们一共四个人，苏珊属于后勤人员，马塞洛新来的不懂，另一个成天缺勤不作数。”内马尔松开哈梅斯的手“至于我…你想都不要想。”

 

哈梅斯的脸色变了变，最后他摇摇头：“那行吧，那我走了。”

 

走之前，哈梅斯看着内马尔的脸：“我没想到你这么小肚鸡肠，把个人恩怨看的这么重。”

 

哈梅斯走了，留下了气急败坏的内马尔，他只要再说几句内马尔就同意了，内马尔踹开了哈梅斯坐过的凳子，然后又捡回来，经费有限，踹坏了怎么办？

 

03  
“这个新人还不错啊。”苏珊拿着可乐过来递给内马尔。内马尔接过来点点头：“是挺不错的，看来有点能耐。”

 

马塞洛坐在电脑前紧皱着眉头，许久，他抬起了头：“社长，我有事要报告。”

 

内马尔眉头一皱觉得这事不简单，赶紧坐过去。

 

“昨天有个人说要让我帮他一个忙，这个人说什么电竞比赛需要技术人员然后一直拉我入股，我说我还是学生，然后他就更高兴了，然后问我哪个学校的，结果他和我一个学校的，然后他要走了我的电话，刚才他又在给我发短信了，现在我很焦灼。”马塞洛一脸焦灼，看来他真的很焦灼。这股焦灼让内马尔同样很焦灼，用屁股想都知道这个人是哈梅斯。

 

“你在哪看见他的？”内马尔无奈扶额。

 

“网吧。”

 

内马尔忍不住笑了，看来哈梅斯是真的急了，都开始去网吧撒网捞鱼了。

 

内马尔看着马塞洛一脸焦灼的样子，突然觉得这孩子挺可怜的。

 

“如果你愿意帮他的话就去吧，还能给计算机社赚个好名声。”

 

内马尔此话一出，在一旁默不作声的苏珊却突然笑了。

 

或许只有内马尔这个傻瓜不知道自己的心思吧？成天摆着臭脸面对哈梅斯，可实际上哈梅斯每次来他都能乐上几天。成天都在和哈梅斯对喷，但是苏珊知道，内马尔早就喜欢上他了。只有他这个傻瓜还在以为这种感情不是爱情吧。

 

表面上拒绝哈梅斯，可实际上不还是让马塞洛去了吗？苏珊喝着可乐看着内马尔，不知道这个傻瓜什么时候才能明白啊。

 

马塞洛看了一眼内马尔，脸上的焦灼丝毫没减：“我试试吧…到时候要是不行我就说是社长逼我来的。”

 

内马尔赶紧捂住马塞洛的嘴：“你不能这么说！你要对自己有信心！你一定会成功的！”

 

马塞洛瞪着惊恐的大眼睛点点头，内马尔安心的放下手：“以你的水平肯定没问题的，到时候你可别说是我让你去的。”

 

“可是那人说你和他很熟啊。”马塞洛再一次在死亡底线上试探。

 

“我和他不熟。”内马尔站起来“我去买饭，你们有要带回来的吗？”

 

苏珊看着内马尔落荒而逃，顿时大笑出声，马塞洛看着这位学姐，更加焦灼了。

 

好巧不巧，内马尔去食堂买个饭都能看见哈梅斯，很显然他今天心情不错。

 

内马尔赶紧低头试图躲过去，却被哈梅斯抓住了领子：“这不是大社长吗？”

 

内马尔瞪了他一眼：“别和我阴阳怪气的，听着烦。”

 

哈梅斯耸耸肩：“你不和我好好说话，你还能要求我和你好好说话？你可真有意思。”内马尔自知理亏不再辩解，看着哈梅斯依旧抓着自己领子的手，他皱起了眉：“放手啊！”

 

哈梅斯松开手改为拉着内马尔的胳膊：“过来和我一起排队。”

 

“我不爱吃这个！”  
“我说你爱吃你就爱吃。”

 

哈梅斯顺利的把内马尔捆在了自己的怀里。周围已经有人注意到了，全校出名的alpha和omega抱在一起，这可是个轰动的消息。

 

“你能放开我吗？已经有人在拍照了。”内马尔低声说着。哈梅斯凑到内马尔耳边听，内马尔给了他一个脑瓜崩：“我让你放开我，另外你不用凑这么近。”哈梅斯愣了愣，松开了他。

 

内马尔抬头看着窗口上映出来的哈梅斯的脸，有点模糊但依旧掩盖不了他的帅气，难怪他如此受欢迎。

 

作为一个omega，哈梅斯的魅力并不像平常的omega那般柔弱娇美，他的魅力中更多的是一些飒爽的率性和洒脱，哈梅斯从不隐瞒自己的属性，他可以大方的说出来自己是个omega，内马尔佩服他。

 

内马尔垂下了眼帘，没人能躲过哈梅斯的魅力，他也不意外。

 

内马尔不是傻瓜，他早就知道了自己的心思，在他和哈梅斯漫长的拉锯战中他早已把这种针锋相对的较量变成了他单方面的暗恋，只是他知道，o和o没结果的。

 

与其这样还不如做一只鸵鸟，躲起来不说话。

 

04  
时间一点一点过去，内马尔看着马塞洛成天往电竞社跑，虽然嘴上不提但他心里还是很不平衡的。

 

“他们的比赛明天就开始了，马塞洛给我两张票，你要去吗？”苏珊笑眯眯的坐过来，内马尔看了看她手里的票，摇摇头：“我不去，这是我作为计算机社社长最后的尊严。”

 

他只是不想在哈梅斯面前输的一塌糊涂。

 

苏珊叹了口气，离开了，留下了内马尔一个人坐在空荡荡的屋子里，内马尔低下了头，说是不难过那是假的。

 

“社长！”马塞洛在电话那头的声音听起来脆弱又着急。

 

内马尔把电话拿远一些应着：“怎么了？”

 

“我们的电脑出问题了！哈梅斯学长急疯了！你快来啊！我们在小礼堂！”

 

没等马塞洛再说别的，内马尔就挂断了电话，拿起背包奔向小礼堂。输了就输了吧，先动心的人就已经输了。

 

内马尔跑到小礼堂的时候哈梅斯正蹲在地上抱着头，内马尔没空理他就跑到电脑前，看了看，他迅速找出了症结所在。

 

“你能弄好吗？”哈梅斯站起来坐了过来，一脸焦灼“比赛马上就快开始了。”

 

内马尔飞速的敲着键盘：“放心吧，我这社长不是白做的。”

 

大家都沉默了。一时之间只有内马尔敲键盘的声音在小礼堂里回荡，内马尔已无暇顾及哈梅斯的反应了，眼前最主要的就是帮助哈梅斯解决这个难题，他能做的他一定鼎力相助。

 

“好了。”看着电脑重新运作，内马尔松了一口气，平静的人群顿时炸开，哈梅斯尖叫着抱住内马尔“你是英雄！你拯救了我们！”

 

内马尔被哈梅斯带动着跳起来，内马尔闻着哈梅斯发间的清香味道，忍不住回手抱住了他。

 

05  
比赛结果同样可喜可贺，哈梅斯带领他的战队大获全胜。

 

当晚，哈梅斯斥重金开了房间请大家喝酒，内马尔作为头号功臣自然在列。内马尔看着和马塞洛对瓶吹的哈梅斯，他真的觉得哈梅斯豪爽的过分了。

 

豪爽的哈梅斯没有喝醉，倒是内马尔喝醉了，躺在沙发上，内马尔看着房顶上的灯一闪一闪的发着暧昧的光，他突然觉得不对劲。

 

身体一阵一阵燥热，内马尔试图睁开眼睛却不得法，内马尔勉强着坐起身，看了看四周，他的视线已经开始模糊起来了，但他依旧能看见这里的人，除了自己和哈梅斯，几乎都是alpha，内马尔捂住脸，他不会是被动发情了吧？

 

内马尔按着马塞洛的肩膀站起来，一摇三晃走到哈梅斯面前：“我先走了。”

 

哈梅斯看内马尔状态不对赶紧握住他的手：“我送你回去吧。”内马尔看着哈梅斯的脸，他已经失去思考能力了，反正都是omega，应该没关系的吧？

 

谁能想到哈梅斯没有把内马尔带回宿舍而是去开了房。

 

一进屋，内马尔再也忍不住呻吟出声，他能感觉到下身一阵一阵的热浪涌上大脑让他不能思考，他抱着哈梅斯的脖子：“你能帮我一个忙吗。”

 

“帮我去买…抑制剂…”内马尔的话断断续续并且伴随着不能抑制的呻吟声吐出，他现在感觉很糟。

 

“你是omega？”哈梅斯很显然没想到能有这种事情发生。

 

内马尔点点头：“求求你了，帮帮我吧，我再不能这样下去了。”每说一句话，内马尔都能感觉到下身那个渴望着异物进入的小洞在不断收缩，一股一股液体浸湿了他的裤子。

 

哈梅斯一直没说话，内马尔的手在哈梅斯的脸上胡乱摸着，嘴里一直说着含糊不清的话，哈梅斯伸出手捏住内马尔的脸，给了他一个吻。

 

这个吻让内马尔的情绪稍微平复了一些，内马尔瞪着眼睛看着他，哈梅斯笑了笑：“很抱歉骗了你。”

 

直到哈梅斯解开了裤带让内马尔看到了他那尺寸可观的巨物，内马尔才反应过来，原来哈梅斯是个alpha。内马尔来不及思考其他，眼下解决他的发情期问题才是最重要的。

 

被哈梅斯的阴茎恶狠狠的钉在床上，内马尔不再抑制着自己的呻吟声，他的叫声一声比一声高，捏紧枕头咬紧牙关，哈梅斯的进入太过彻底太过迅速，让内马尔爽到快要翻白眼。

 

“对不起啊，你是不是一直以为我是个私生活混乱的omega啊？”放缓了速度，哈梅斯在内马尔耳边轻声说着，抽插的频率随着他的轻柔话语变得温柔起来。

 

“算是吧，其实我最担心的不是这些。那时候我疯狂上网查资料，两个o能不能有结果，但是我没找到。”内马尔摸了摸哈梅斯被汗水打湿的脸“好在这是场恶作剧。”

 

哈梅斯笑了笑：“好在这是场恶作剧。”

 

“现在，请狠狠的干我。”  
“好的，我的爱人。”

 

05  
后来，计算机社团和电竞社团合并了，由哈梅斯和内马尔共同担任社长，这两位社长也成了全校皆知的神仙眷侣。

 

可他们不知道的是，到了晚上，人妻哈梅斯就变身索取不停的小狼狗，而腹黑攻内马尔就成了温柔又母性的好男友。

 

内马尔曾经问过哈梅斯为什么要伪装成omega，哈梅斯解释说这是个无关紧要的玩笑而已。

 

不过这都不重要，对于内马尔来说，重要的只是眼前这个人而已。


End file.
